Kuda
by NathanCh
Summary: Ternyata keluarga besar Akashi memiliki banyak kuda. Hingga Seiki sangat tertarik. [AkaFuri] RnR?


"Tenanglah, ini bukan salah Otou- _san_. Banyak yang sudah berubah. Begini saja, kita main, ya. Pejamkan mata dan katakan kuda macam apa yang kau inginkan dalam mimpimu paling liar. Ayo, kita bersama-sama."

Furihata memejamkan mata. Seiki mengikutinya. Seijuurou memperhatikan dengan seksama dari sofa santai. Memutar bola mata, lalu kembali terpaku pada buku tebal.

"Dan… buka!" Furihata tersenyum lebar-lebar. Tepat di hadapan hidung mungil Seiki yang mancung, "nah, kudamu jenis apa?"

"Betina. Calico. Cokelat terang. Namanya Sasaki."

Seijuurou menahan tawa. Teringat nama seorang wanita dada besar yang kini bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi—Momoi Satsuki.

"Sempurna." Pria bersurai cokelat memeluk putranya erat-erat, berdiri, lalu kembali melirik Seijuurou yang masih bertingkah tidak memperdulikan sekitar. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Sei- _kun_. Ingat, ya. Calico. Betina."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KUDA**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Kuda belongs to AnagataOkita**

 **AKASHI SEIJUUROU| FURIHATA KOUKI**

 **Akashi Seiki (AkaFuri's son) -5 y.o-**

 **WARN: banyak garam. Asin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seiki, dengan kedua mata cokelat dan surai merah berantakan melangkahkan kakinya yang mungil mendekati sosok Seijuurou. Piama bercorak baymaks menjadi pilihan terfavorit untuk membalut tubuh di atas kasur empuk.

"Aku sudah boleh memelihara kuda?"

Buku setebal ensiklopedi dialihkan dari pandangan. Sebelum iris heterokrom melirik putra pertama yang sedang mengigau berjalan, lebih dahulu melirik kedua iris cokelat pasangan hidup. Yang kini sudah siap dengan pakaian tidur serupa—kotak-kotak merah. Sendal bulu dengan kepala singa, mimik terlihat lelah. Kalau bukan karena Seiki, mungkin ia sudah memeluk Kouki di atas ranjang dan tidur nyenyak hingga esok.

Kedua sorot mata Kouki seperti berbicara; 'Seiki sedang keranjingan kuda. Kumohon, turuti saja.'

Sayangnya Seijurou itu tipikal manusia keras kepala dan selalu ingin dipandang benar atas persepsi yang ia pungut.

Seijuurou meletakkan buku di atas meja kaca hitam dengan kaki-kaki belalai gajah berbahan kayu, "Tidak sampai umurmu tujuh tahun."

Kouki menepuk jidat.

Seiki menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha tetap tenang dan tegar. Sosoknya yang mungil menahan tangis hingga bahu sedikit bergetar.

"Aku mau kuda."

"Tidak."

Dua tangan mungi terkepal kuat, "kumohon, Otou- _san_."

"…" Seijuurou memberi kacang.

Sebagai saksi yang sedari hanya diam—sebagai penengah, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit mendekati punggung kecil putra pertama. Telapak tangan terangkat dan mengusap lembut punggung Seiki, "Sei- _chan_ , Okaa- _san_ janji akan membelikanmu kuda. Asalkan, kau kembali ke kamar dan tidur."

Dengan kedua iris mata berlinang air mata, berkaca-kaca akibat pantulan lampu rel di langit-langit rumah, hasil benih Seijuurou membalikkan badan menghadap Kouki, "Benarkah?"

Mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan serta senyum tulus, "Ya."

Seijuurou memperhatikan. Sedikit meremehkan dalam hati. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Kouki, pastilah akan menuntut izin darinya. Tidak sembarang, kalau dikata. Karena Seijuuu yang berkuasa atas keluarga kecil yang sudah berjalan enam tahun.

"Tidak perlu, Seiki." Bokong terangkat dari empuknya busa sofa. Suara permukaan sandal yang bergesekkan dengan lantai terdengar jelas. Langkahnya mendekati Kouki dan Seiki.

Kouki mendongak, melihat sang suami yang sudah berdiri tepat dibalik punggung. Pria merah iu bertampang serius, namun mencurigakan. Seketika meniru Kouki yang mensejajarkan tinggi badan dengan Seiki.

Dengan mimik serius, kedua iris heterokrom menatap dalam kroma mata bocah berumur lima tahun, "kenapa begitu ingin? Kita sudah punya kuda yang lebih bagus daripada apa yang kau ingin."

Seiki tidak menjawab. Namun tersirat pertanyaan kecil, "yang mana? Yukimura? Itu sih aku sudah tahu."

Menggeser posisi, tepat dibelakang tubuh Kouki. Kedua lengan terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang ramping istri yang tiba-tiba membeku.

Pria merah mendengus geli saat merasakan tubuh Kouki yang terasa menegang dalam dekapan, "ini kuda otou- _san_. Yang paling otou- _san_ sayang." Napasnya menggelitik tengkuk pria surai cokelat.

Refleks, Kouki berusaha melepaskan diri, namun nihil, "Sei- _kun_! Maksudmu apa?"

"Heeeh… Okaa- _san_ adalah kuda kesayangan Otou- _san_?"

Kouki merutuki kedua bola mata Seiki yang bersinar-sinar—tertarik. Tidak, Seijuurou yang harus kena kutukan. Enak saja mengatainya kuda. Lagipula, sebagai pria dewasa…

…Kouki tahu jelas kuda seperti apa yang dimaksud.

"Ya." Seijuurou tertawa kecil. Kouki mengatainya sok keren, "begitu sebaliknya. Otou- _san_ juga kudanya Okaa- _san_."

"Whoa." Senyuman lebar yang polos. Hingga Kouki ingin menangis melihatnya, "Kenapa Otou- _san_ dan Kaa- _san_ bisa menjadi kuda?"

Pelukan sekitar pinggang Kouki terasa semakin kuat, "Karena kita berdu—"

"H-Hentikan, Sei- _kun_!" Kouki melepaskan diri dari terkaman, menarik pergelangan tangan Seiki yang mungil, "jangan dengarkan Otou- _san_ , Sei- _chan_. Ayo ke kamar dan kembali tidur."

Seiki mendongak, menatap sosok Kouki yang lebih tinggi, "kenapa?"

"Karena otou- _san_ sedang ngigau berjalan."

.

.

Beberapa jam lagi beranjak pagi. Langit hitam terkupas habis. Seijuurou berbaring di atas ranjang, seorang diri.

Kouki memilih tidur dengan Seiki.

Tidak pantas disebut Akashi Seijuurou jika mudah kalah. Tepat dipermalukan depan anak kecil. Hei, tadi itu apa kata Kouki? Ia mengigau?

'Kouki…' Akashi memejamkan mata sebelum kembali ke alam bunga tidur, 'besok kita akan bermain kuda. Tunggu saja.'

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 **(A/N)**

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tadinya mau nuangin gula banyak-banyak, eh ternyata malah nuang garam. Makanya cerita asin gak ada manis-manisnya. Maaf ya.

Salam hangat,

Anagata Okita


End file.
